


lies and half-truths

by echokomfloukru



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, i was bored so i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 18:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10169444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echokomfloukru/pseuds/echokomfloukru
Summary: Set during/after 2x10





	

Izzy wanders around in a daze. Everyone was safe, everyone was….

“Meliorn!”

She stumbled over to him, dropping to her knees by his side. She turned him over, removing his armor with quick, shaky hands so she could check his wounds.

“Izzy! Are you—”

Izzy spared a look at Jace, shaking her head in response.

“We have to help him.”

Jace nodded, helping her lift him up and carry him inside. Jace took her away as he was cared for, pulling her into a secluded corner.

“Yin-Fen? What were you thinking?”

Izzy shook her head, looking at her feet, “I wasn't thinking, okay? I just needed the pain to go away.”

Jace sighed, then took his sister into his arms, placing his head on top of hers.

Izzy pulls away, faster than he liked, but he knows when not to push her.

“Go to sleep.”

“I have to go check on Meliorn.”

Jace holds onto her shoulders, forcing her to look at him, “I'll let you know when he's stable. Go get some rest, I mean it Iz.”

She nods. There was no point of fighting; she was overcome with drowsiness as soon as she touched her bed.

Her eyes popped open as she heard her door creak open.

“Clary?”

The seelie smiled at her assumption, “I've been called many things. Clary is a first.”

Izzy runs to his side, letting him lean on her.

“You shouldn't be up so soon.”

“It's going to take more than a knife to keep me down. What about you?”

Isabelle sits him on her bed, taking a spot next to him.

“What about me?”

Meliorn shook his head, eyes on her hands, “Do not play coy with me shadowhunters. That's my job.”

Izzy smiles at him, evading the subject, “I've missed you. Life has gotten boring without our nightly visits.”  
Meliorn shrugs, “The Queen thinks I've spent too much time in the shadow world. I can't find myself to disagree with her.”

Izzy lowers her head in shame, “Did she—The scars?”

Meliorn nods, eyes hard, “I did many things I should not have. I learned my lesson. Have you?”

He turns his head and finally looks at her, with a easy gaze. Izzy still finds herself shrinking under his eyes somehow.

“You don't need to worry about me.”

Meliorn smiles humorlessly at her, “I know, yet here we are.”

Izzy leans against him with a him, latching onto his warmth and comfort. She yawns, nuzzling into him and feeling his hair tickle her face.

“I'm sleepy.”

“Then, go to sleep.”

Izzy whines, “Will you be here when I wake up?”

_Seelies cannot lie, but they can evade._

“Mayhaps. I cannot stay for long, though.”

Izzy nods, halfway into a sleepstate. If Meliorn stays longer than he should, well, he doesn't notice.

**Author's Note:**

> i wanna write something for jeliorn and victor/izzy (doesn't have to be romantic) so please request something. i know this story is kinda boring so bear with me. comments are nice.


End file.
